ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Animated Universe (Coolot's version)
This is Coolot's version of the shows Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Shows *''Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble'' *''Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Synopsis ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Peter Parker deals with an internship at S.H.I.E.L.D. as he also continues his continuous hunt for evil and has to deal with a team he is forced to work with. ''Avengers Assemble'' After Captain America's supposed death, the Avengers are forced to reassemble when Steve is apparently alive and has brought a new threat with him. ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. When Hulk forms a team of warriors who are similar to him and deals with several villains. Characters Main ''Ultimate Spider-Man *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Drake Bell) - TBD *'Mary Jane Watson/Lady Venom' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Ava Ayala/White Tiger' (voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love) - TBD *'Luke Cage/Power Man' (voiced by Ogie Banks) - TBD *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Sam Alexander' (voiced by Logan Miller) - TBD ''Avengers Assemble'' *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith until season 3 and Matthew Mercer afterwards) - TBD *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Adrian Pasdar until season 3 and Mick Wingert afterwards) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Sam Wilson/Falcon' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk''' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (voiced by Eliza Dushku) - TBD *'Gen. Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Skarr' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Rick Jones/A-Bomb' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD Supporting *'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Chi McBride) - TBD *'Stan' (voiced by Stan Lee) - TBD ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Matt Lanter) - TBD *'Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (also voiced by Matt Lanter) - TBD *'Liz Allan/Firestar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Principal Phil Coulson' (voiced by Clark Gregg) - TBD *'Daily Bugle Communications', consisting of: **'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - the head of Daily Bugle Communications who initially served as its lead presenter and constantly trashed Spider-Man on national television due to his constant TBD until he discovered that he is actually his intern Peter Parker and started to regret about his decisions, forcing him to change his attitude and opting to resign from his presenting duties, giving that role to Betty as a way to show respect. **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Jameson's former secretary who was promoted to lead presenter of DBC after her boss found out that Peter is Spider-Man and wants her viewers to not fear him and support his actions to keep new York City safe from threats that can harm innocent lives. **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Jameson's second-in-command who is extremely close to him, but is rather TBD about the fact he often ranted about Spider-Man as he advices him to TBD. * *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD ''Avengers Assemble'' *'Comd. Maria Hill' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *'Daisy Johnson/Quake''' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD * Antagonists ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Steven Weber) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *faithful mr. negative appears * ''Avengers Assemble'' *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** * ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *'Samuel Sterns/Leader''' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD * Differences *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' relies less on team-ups and focuses more on Peter dealing with working on a team while facing several rogues directly connected to his mythos, being more akin to the comics and previous television incarnations. **In addition, Peter's personality is more akin to other media, being less jerkish and somewhat dumb and more geeky and friendly. *Far more characters appear. * Trivia Category:Alternate Reality Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Disney XD Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas